Say It Again For Me
by The Random Ninja
Summary: “I have no idea how to say ‘I love you’ without sounding completely…” "Idiotic? That’s okay. I have no idea how to say ‘I love you, too’ without sounding corny" Contest piece for twiinlestars "KuroxFai Writing Conest". Songfic, KuroFai.


**Pairing: KuroFai**

**Contest: twiinklestar's "KuroxFai Writing Challenge'**

**Song: 'Say It Again" by Marie Digby**

**Warnings: …shounen-ai? Maybe some cussing….?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or TRC, but I think we all know that.**

**Author's Note: This was a pain in the butt to write, mostly because there's something wrong with the DocX connection thingy at the moment, so it was hell trying to beta my story and Amarante-ai's contest piece. But, all in all, it worked out pretty well and I'm satisfied with the ending result. ^_^**

**Special thanks to Amarante-ai for beta-ing this one!**

* * *

_The thing about love, is I never saw it coming_

_You kinda crept up and took me by surprise_

_And now there's a voice inside my heart that's got me wonderingIs this true? _

_I wanna hear it one more time_

Fai first realized how he felt in Outo.

It was the night after that fateful oni attack, the one that left the mage feeling crystal see-through. How could someone he had only known for a short amount of time be able to see through his act, his unbreakable mask? Fai wasn't sure how Kurogane managed it, but nonetheless , he did and he did it well.

Not only had he seen right through Fai, Kurogane made Fai feel something he had never felt before. Something that overwhelmed Fai, scary, but pure in its own way.

Fai leaned over the counter, studying the ninja. Kurogane was rambling on and on about the oni and Syaoran's sword training. Fai wasn't really paying attention. He preferred to appreciate the look on Kurogane's face, passionate and slightly annoyed…

"Oi, mage! Are you even listening to me?"

Fai grinned at him.

"Of course, Kuro-wanko! Carry on," Fai replied. Kurogane snorted and continued speaking, ignoring the insulting nickname.

_Move in a little closer_

_Take it to a whisper_

_Get just a litter louder_

Fai was suddenly very aware of his surroundings, too aware for his liking. He was leaning closer and closer to Kurogane, and as the ninja shifted around on the stool he was sitting on, Fai adjusted himself in accordance. It was as if Fai was subconsciously trying to get closer to Kurogane.

Fai frowned inwardly. Why would he want to be closer to Kurogane?

Fai glanced at Kurogane and his heart practically jumped into his throat. The ninja gazed at Fai, concern lacing his features subtly. Fai's breath caught momentarily.

Then it hit him. Realization shot through his being, and Fai reprimanded himself for not seeing it before.

He was…at the very least… _infatuated_ with Kurogane. Fai was mentally screaming that it was wrong, that he should not be falling for anyone, especially not Kurogane. But, a small voice in the back of his head was saying, _why not_?

A grunt snapped Fai back into reality. He eyed the ninja wearily, not sure how he felt about his recent epiphany. _Him…and Kurogane_?

Kurogane's hand moved and settled on Fai's forearm.

__

Say it again for me  
Cause I love the way it feels when you are telling me that

I'm the only one who blows your mind

'

Breathe,' Fai commanded himself. He let out the breath he had been holding in. The care-free mask he wore was slowly slipping, leaving Fai feeling too vulnerable.

"Are you okay?" Kurogane asked, looking genuinely concerned. Fai blinked.

"Uh…Y-yes! I'm fine, Kuro-puu!" Fai smiled brightly, putting forth his act once again. He reached up and patted the hand resting on his arm. He stroked Kurogane's fingers gently, almost flirtatious. Fai hoped that the action would scare the ninja off, though part of him also hoped it wouldn't.

Kurogane's eyes widened. Fai waited for the ninja to slap his hand away, for him to start yelling. Then Fai would tease Kurogane a little and then Kurogane would yell some more and Fai would tease a little more, resulting in their game of cat and mouse.

Fai waited for a long moment for the sting of Kurogane's strong hands, but it never came. Instead, the ninja hesitantly put his other hand on top of Fai's.

_Say it again for me_

_It's like the whole world stops to listen when you tell me you're in love_

_Say it again_

"You…are the strangest, weirdest, and most idiotic person I have ever met," Kurogane said, deadpanned.

Fai blinked.

Kurogane smirked and drew his hands away, watching as Fai shook himself out of his stupor and pout.

"And bi-polar. You have mood swings like no other."

Seeing his chance, Fai grinned broadly at the ninja.

"You too, Kuro-mi! I've never seen anybody go from acting like a mature adult to a raging bully in a matter a seconds before! I have to say, I'm quite impressed!"

And so began the game of cat and mouse.

_The thing about you is you know just how to get me_

_You talk about us like there's no end in sight_

_The thing about me is that I really wanna let you open the door and walk into my life_

Kurogane realized how he felt in Tokyo.

As he gazed at the bloody mage, he felt something tug at his heart. Pitiful gasps of air, small whimpers of pain, Fai looked so broken. Fai…looked like he was dying. He was dying.

Kurogane had no idea why, but he didn't want Fai to die. He may be a constant pain in his ass, but Fai was _his_ constant pain in the ass. A pain, Kurogane realized, that he didn't want to be without.

Why was the ultimate question. Why would he care if someone like Fai died? Didn't Kurogane himself say that men like Fai were the ones he hated the most? Despite that very obvious fact, Kurogane could never bring himself to hate the damned mage.

He pondered this as Fai clutched him, jerking around in pain, body changing and transforming into vampire damnation.

Fai raised his head to gaze at him, eyes half-lidded, sad and questioning. He went down quickly, sprawling out on the bed in exhaustion. Realization dawned on Kurogane, hitting him like a slap to the face.

He had fallen in love with him. With Fai.

_Move in a little closer_

_Take it to a whisper_

_Get just a little louder_

Yuuko obviously knew already. They way she looked at him, judging and expecting, told Kurogane that the witch probably knew much more about the two than she let on. She didn't say it directly, but Kurogane had pretty much proven to her that he loved Fai by saving Fai without hesitation, despite the fact that he could possibly be stuck with Fai for the rest of his life. That didn't matter to him though, so long as the mage lived.

_Say it again for me_

_Cause I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm the only one who blows your mind_

_Say it again for me_

Kurogane wrapped the strip of cloth around Fai's eye, resisting the urge to stroke Fai's cheek. This was neither the time nor place for that. There might be chances later, if Fai could forgive him. Kurogane silently prayed that he would.

Lifting Fai gently into his arms, Kurogane followed the others out of the room. He wanted to be careful with Fai and avoid further irritation to his back, so Kurogane opted for bridal-style. It was funny, now that Kurogane thought about it. Him and Fai were as good as married now. They were bound for the rest of Fai's vampire existence, by blood and Kurogane's love for him.

_It's like the whole world stops to listen when you tell me you're in love_

Kurogane felt Fai shift in his arms a little, and Kurogane hoped for a moment that the mage was waking up.

Instead, Fai mumbled something in his sleep and moved his arm. His hand groped around, finally falling into Kurogane's. Fai sighed and entwined his fingers with Kurogane's. The ninja paused for a moment, looking down at the blonde in his arms. Now holding hands with the other man, Fai's face calmed, almost looking at peace.

Kurogane let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and smiled slightly at the mage.

They would be okay. Kurogane was sure of it.

"I love you, you idiot. So you better damn well appreciate this, Fai."

_And it feels like it's the first time_

_That anybody's ever brought the sun without the rain_

They admitted it in Nihon.

Fai and Kurogane eyed each other cautiously, unsure of how to go about. Both of them were pretty sure of how the other felt. Kurogane figured it out easily after re-examining all of Fai's previous actions towards Kurogane. The ninja was mentally kicking himself for being so stupid and not seeing it right away. Fai realized that Kurogane loved him as well in Celes. No sane person would cut off their arm for someone they didn't love, especially when that person depended on their arm as much as Kurogane did. In other words, Kurogane wanted to be with Fai more than he wanted to be a ninja.

And that was saying a lot.

Fai sat down next Kurogane on the futon, feeling a blush creep up his neck, spreading onto his face. The mage sighed and, deciding to be brave for once, reached for Kurogane's hand. Finding it, Fai gave him a gentle squeeze. Kurogane squeezed back, not as gentle but still tender in his own way.

"Kurogane…I think there's something you should know…" Fai said hesitantly.

_And never in my whole life_

_Have I heard words as beautiful as when you say my name_

Neither had ever admitted their love to another person before, so both of them were unsurprisingly nervous. It was funny, they were both fully grown men, but neither had done something so common as a love proclamation.

"Kurogane…no, Kuro-sama," Fai said. "I…" Fai hung his head, groaning. Kurogane watched him as the mage began to chuckle lightly.

_Say it again for me_

_Cause I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm the only one who blows your mind_

"I have no idea how to say 'I love you' without sounding completely…" Fai trailed off, gazing at Kurogane.

"Idiotic?" Kurogane offered. Fai smiled slightly and nodded. The blonde leaned forward, resting his forehead against Kurogane's.

_Say it again for me_

_It's like the whole world stops to listen when you tell me you're in love_

"Yes. Idiotic."

"That's okay. I have no idea how to say 'I love you, too' without sounding corny," Kurogane said, reaching out with his one hand and running it through Fai's hair. Fai placed his hands on Kurogane's shoulders, steadying him.

_Say it again, __Say it again_

_Say it again, __Say it again_

_Say it again, __Say it again_

"Well, as long as we're idiotic and corny together, I don't mind," Fai said, tracing Kurogane's collarbone.

They both sighed and leaned in closer to each other, if that was possible. Kurogane drew Fai onto his lap and they calmly gazed into the other's eye(s).

"I don't mind either."

_Say it again_

_Say it again_

_Say it again_

_When you tell me you're in love_

They sat like that in silence for a while, just happy to finally be together. Even though there were still many obstacles they had yet to overcome, the two were content, savoring one moment of complete peace in their lover's arms. The silence was broken by a quiet voice.

"I love you, Kuro-sama."

"Yeah. Me too."

_Say it again_

* * *


End file.
